Gaea's Curse
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: It has been a week since the end of the war. The Giants defeated, Gaea forced into sleep, and the gods entering a new era. But before her passing Gaea had cursed the Olympians and Now Percy is gonna find out just what Gaea had done. PercyxKatniss
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were laying in the grass hills of Camp Half-blood enjoying the suns warm rays as they held each other in sweet harmony. It had been a week after stage end of the war with Gaea and all though many of their friends had perished, they knew they had achieved Elysium, comforting the surviving heroes. The only worry was that Gaea has cursed the Olympians and no one knew what she had cursed them with.

But right now, none of that mattered. It was only the two demigods, together for once in peace.

That was all interrupted when a girl's bloodcurdling scream cut through the calm silence. Both of the demigods jumped up, weapons at ready when a lump of mass collided with Percy.

Falling down onto his back and quickly threw the person that tackled him off, leaping onto his feet.

With Riptide at a offensive stance he charged to stop in his tracks. The girl that tackled him was bleeding, a deep wound in her stomach. Eyes widening he rushed to the limp girl, and began to pick her up.

"I'll get the Apollo kids!" Annabeth sprinted down to the Apollo cabin while Percy carried the girl to the infirmary.

When he arrived the Apollo kids were over her, quickly picking her out of Percy,s now blood covered arms. The Apollo kids in a flash had the girl laying on a operation table and were pouring Nectar on her wounds. She had more then Percy had noticed at first: a burn was eve dent on her right calf and multiple stings of some sort covering her hands and neck.

"Percy get out! We need room!" Will said as he shoved Percy out of the room, leaving Percy with the bedridden demigods.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out as he spotted his girlfriend talking with Chiron.

"Percy! Is she going to make it?" Annabeth asked pulling Percy into a hug.

"I don't know."

"Percy what happened? Where did that girl come from?" Chiron asked worry laced in his voice. It was like Percy when he first came it camp all I've again.

"I don't know. Me and Annabeth were hanging out when we heard this girl scream and next thing I knew she tackled me."

"Nothing of use then... Percy gather some people and patrol the borders. Look for any signs of monsters."

Percy nodded and took off.

"Chiron what do you mean of nothing of use?" Annabeth asked as Chiron began leave.

"Gods are reporting that their newborns are disappearing, as well as more monster attacks out occurring. I hope we can fix this before it gets out of control but we don't have a clue what's going on."

After a few hours Percy returned to the infirmary having found no monsters much less any signs of them. Knocking on the door of the girls room, Will opened he door.

"What?"

"Is she better?"

"She's stabilizing. However she's lost a lot of blood. It may be a few day in till she wakes up."

"Can I wait here?"

"Be my guest." Will allowed Percy in gesturing to the chairs I the corner of the room. Shortly after Annabeth joined him.'

Hours past and Percy slowly studied the girl. She had a lithe frame and had her brunette hair braided. Her hands revealed many scars as did her body. It looked like she had through been hell. Her body was covered in wounds. But what really interested Percy was her apparel: their was a single number on her sleeve. 12.

Something was up with this girl.

Days past and the girl remained unconscious.

In till one morning.

Percy was awaken out of his bed from a scream. Quickly after yelling ensued and pounding. Rushing out of his cabin he ran to the infirmary and found the girl being held back by three Apollo kids.

"What kind of sick joke is this! Why are you keeping me alive! Why can't you just let me die!"

He girl was screaming now but was ended when one of the Demigods injected a vial into her arm. She slumped in their arms.

"What was that about?" Percy voiced everyone's thoughts.

The girl awoke to a bright light. Her vision blurry. Some Capitol torture device. She thought but when her eyesight cleared she realized it was the sun. Then her senses came to her. She was sitting on some chair and had he hands wrapped around something. Looking around she found herself in a old rocking chair on a hose porch, a glass of some drink in her hand. As much as she knew not to drink anything that that Capitol gave her but she was extremely parched. Unsteadily she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. It wasn't any bring that she expected. It tasted like liquid muffins.

She was so surprised she dropped he glass. Yelping she felt the cold beverage soaking her jeans.

"Never seen that before. Of course I almost dropped my first glass." She heard a voice behind her. Jumping out but gasping in pain she fell forward but was caught by the mysterious voice. Hands wrapped around her waist and stomach and pulled her back.

Twirling to face the person she began to rant, "Wha..!"

Her voice caught in her throat. In front of here was a of a handsome man, his dark black hair messy and his sea green eyes studying her. But it of concern.

Laying her down back into her seat, he gazed into her grey eyes. A child of Athena? He thought.

"Who are you..?" She asked fearfully. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Huh?"

"Your... Your with the Capitol right?"

Percy gave her a confused look, "like Washington D.C?"

"Your not from the Capitol?"

"No. I'm from New York."

"What? What's New York? Where are am I? Did Peeta win?" She assaulted Percy with questions.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down their. First things first. Who are you?"

"You first."

"Percy Jackson."

She looked at him with a weird face. "What type of name is Percy?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry... my name is... Katniss."

End if Chapter 1

**For all of you filling my Realms Rising don't worrying editor is taker her time I chapter 4 and I'm going to summer camp so... But I'm writing on my IPhone some short stories to fill the time gap. Also I'm kinda of doing this to improve on fight and Romance scenes. R&R. **

**-NewWorldFiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

Chapter 2

"Katniss? What sort of name is that?" Percy leaned forward.

"Wait so I can't criticize your name but you can criticize mine!" Katniss accused Percy.

"Well... I get where your going it's just I've never heard of a name Katniss. Not even in the most crazy places I've ever been and trust me I've been to some strange places."

"Ok?"

Awkward silence quickly ensued.

"So where am I?" Katniss asked, looking at theany campers strolling by.

"Camp half-blood. Now the question is where are you from. You said something about a Capitol?"

"First what's Camp Half-blood and second what's New York and Washington D.C?"

"You don't know what New York or D.C. is? I mean I Understand Camp Half-Blood but the Big City? Where are you from?" Percy's mouth gapped open.

"Panem." Katniss scowled.

"Panem?" Percy asked.

"You don't know what Panem is?"

"As far as I know their is no such thing as a place called Panem."

"Um yeah there is. I don't know what rock you've been living under but Panem is a nation that rules over 12 districts."

"Ok where is this 'Panem'?" Percy used finger quotes to express his point.

"In a place once known as America."

Percy just stared at her and began to laugh.

"What's so funny!" Katniss demanded.

"Well we are in America right now. And so far America hasn't fallen yet."

"Huh?"

"Did you hit you're head or something?" Percy joked.

"No I have certainly not hit my head! Your the crazy one!"

"Oh really!" Percy continued to laugh.

"You are!"

"No I'm not! Here let me show you." Percy looked over his shoulder and spotted a passing camper.

"Hey! Jake! Were in America right?" Percy called out.

The boy looked at him with a bewildered look. "Um yes..."

"Thanks!" Percy turned around a smile on his face. And for some reason It was appealing to Katniss.

"I don't get it..." Katniss grasped her head in frustration.

"Don't worry I felt the same when I found out about the gods and such."

Katniss looked at him like he was crazy. "What!"

"Oh yeah this may seem strange but Greek gods exist as well as their Roman form."

Once again Katniss asked, "What!"

"Was any of your parents missing when you were a kid? Left when you were born."

"No... But my dad died when I was 11." Katniss croaked.

"Oh sorry... You must be a legacy then."

"I don't understand any of this I just wake up and suddenly I'm here!"

Percy stared at her. "What's the last thing you Remember?"

"I was in the hunger games-"

Percy cut her off, "what's the hunger games?"

Looking off into the distance, Katniss eyes showed pain. Suddenly Percy wished he didn't ask.

"Every year, the districts of Panem are forced to send one boy and girl to fight to the death." Katniss whispered, the pain of the games returning to her.

"Oh." Percy looked down.

"I... Was in the games and..." She trailed off.

"And what..."

"But it doesn't make sense."

"How so?" Percy inquired.

"Before I woke up all I remembered was eating the night lock... I should be dead."

"Not to be stupid or anything but what is exactly Nightlock?"

Katniss stared right into Percy's eyes, "it's a poison. You see their'a only one winner in the games and... It was me and Peeta; the boy from my district that was left."

Percy was now in deep thought. What was Panem. If she was suppose to be dead why was Katniss here. _I'll talk to Chiron. _Percy thought.

"You know what. Tell me about this Panem."

"Well there were originally 13 districts but the thirteenth was nuked by the Capitol during a civil war." Katniss started.

_Definitely not Greek mythology. _Percy thought.

"You see Panem is a oppressive country. When the revulsion failed, in orde to keep the districts on like the hunger games were formed."

Percy leaned forward, "What were exactly these districts? Were they cities?"

"No they were area's that covered large masses of land. Each district has a particular profession. For me district 12, where I come from, we work in mining coal."

"So like resources?"

"Yes. Whatever the Capitol needs. Electronics, wood, food. Anything."

"And this Capitol?"

"Basically where the rich live, enjoy all the thing we make and watch the Hunger Games as if it's some TV show." Katniss gave off a murderous aura.

"That's sick!"

"74 years they've been doing it."

Percy was taken back at that. 74 years. 1702 kids killed. _Wait how'd I know that... Annabeth is rubbing off on me. _Percy thought chucking to himself.

As for Katniss, she merely gazed over the cabins. "You said gods exist... You don't know what Panem is. So prove it too me." Katniss grinned.

Percy smirked, "Oh I will. Blackjack!"

A few seconds later a dark figure swooped down and landed a few feet from the steps of the big house. The Pegasus folding it's wings inward.

_Sup boss, who's the new girl?_

"Well..." Percy said before bursting into laughter at the shocked fav Katniss had.

"It's... It's a horse with wings." The girl pointed, her hand quivering.

_Of course, I'm a mother trucking Pegasus._

"Blackjack..." Percy scolded the black Pegasus.

_Okay! Okay!_

"Who are you talking too?" Katniss asked still completely shaken.

"The Pegasus of course."

Katniss looked like she was going to faint then and their.

"Mabye I shouldn't introduce you to Chiron yet." Percy pondered, unconsciously stroking his chin.

"Percy my boy! How has your talk with the girl been?" Chiron asked trotting up to the pair.

Katniss fainted then and there.

"Oops forgot to change my form." Chiron said embarrassed.

"You know what I think she was going to faint anyways... Chiron... What do you know of Panem?"

End of chapter 2

**Lets just say I didn't expect so much support on the first chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Please R&R**

**-NewWorldFiction **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaea's Curse**

**By NewWorldFiction**

Currently Katniss was asleep in the infirmary while the only person at camp that she had met yet was in the Big House talking with Chiron.

"Panem... I've never heard of it. I know a lot of lore Percy, even the information the Athena cabin has acquired doesn't come close. But this... I have no clue." Chrion said as he tinkered with a old dagger.

"Should I go talk to Rachel?" Percy asked taking a sip from his blue coke.

"No. Not yet. We still don't even know if this girl speaks the truth or if its just a phantom of her imagination."

Sighing Percy laid back into the couch he was sitting in. Hundreds of things going through his head.

"I'll set up a patrol and send them to look for any monsters near camp. If we don't find anything, not even a trace... I'll allow you to speak to the oracle." Chrion told him as he opened the door to outside.

"Alright."

"Now lets go, Dinner is coming and I know you wouldn't want to miss it." Chiron chuckled as he trotted out the door.

"Never." Percy replied following him out.

* * *

><p>Percy had just sat down and took his first bite into his pizza when the pizza itself blew up. Red sauce splattering across his face and clothes. As well as a single strand of cheese nailed him straight in the eye. Falling back down onto his back he growled, "Stolls..."<p>

Even from his position and all the chatter of the countless tables he could make out the hi-five from Travis and Conner.

Sighing he got up and grabbed another pizza and began to eat.

"Heroes! Yesterday we had a incident on the border and in turn a new possible demigod had come to camp. She has been attacked by a unknown enemy and I have set together a patrol to search for the monster."

Instantly whispers filled the pavilion but was immediately shut off by Chiron's hooves stomping on the stone floor.

"One more thing! Tomorrow the Hunters will be arriving and on Friday night we will have Capture the flag."

Groans filled the air as many of the demigods remembered the countless bruises they've received from the hunters.

"Play fair! Now you may continue to eat."

Percy sighed as he too remembered his last lost to the Hunters. It was the year he freed Artemis. Quickly all the flashbacks from the events of the quest hit him and he got up and left. Escaping as fast as he could.

You see this was beginning to become a norm for Percy. Almost everyday he was having flashbacks to all his friends he's lost.

_Zoë, Bianca, Castor, Lee, Beckendorf, Silena, Reyna, I'm sorry._

Tears running down his face, Percy walked to the beach. Flopping right down into the sand, the waves rolling up to his feet.

"Hey Seaweed brain." Hey heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Wise girl." Percy responded trying to conjure a smile on his face. However failed ultimately.

Sitting down next to him Annabeth soothed him, "It's not your fault Percy."

"It is, I failed them! Had I tried harder-"

"You did your best Percy!" Annabeth snapped, "Percy you did all you could. And because of it they're in a better place now."

"How? I lead them to their death!"

"They followed you knowing the chances. They followed you because they were your friends and friends stick together."

"But they're not meant to die because of it!"

"Percy... No one blames you. They sacrificed their lives willingly. To protect everyone else."

"Forget it." Percy stood up and began to walk away.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out as she too stood up.

"Just leave me alone Annabeth!" Percy took off sprinting into the forest.

"Percy were in this together! I'm there for you. Like you were for me In Tarturas!" Annabeth desperately called out as she began to follow Percy.

"Just leave me alone!"

A few moments later Percy got his wish as Annabeth could no longer keep up with him. Breathing heavily he sat down on a fallen log. His face streaking with tears and his shirt soaked.

"Percy?" A female's voice spoke behind him.

Whipping around he saw Katniss, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a bow which looked suspiciously like Will's Bow.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked but he already knew the answer.

"I have no clue where the Hell am I, so I was leaving. Got a problem with that." Katniss glared.

"Well I..."

"Forget it. Your a nice guy. The question is why are you out here?"

Percy started out into the forest, his eyes watering.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Percy croaked, "just memories."

"Bad or good?" Katniss inquired.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm running away from 'camp' and I come across here crying your eyes out. Brings suspicion." she told him using her fingers for quotations.

"Katniss... I've fought two wars. I've lost so many friends. Loved ones..." Percy confessed, tears once again emerging.

"Oh. But how... your what? 18?"

Percy smiled grimly, "I've been fighting since I was 12."

Eyes widening Katniss walked over to him, "Move over." Sitting down she started. "Everyday of my life I've lost people I've loved. Its why I don't want to have children. right now it was just me, Gale and P-" Katniss stopped.

"Who?"

"I promised her... I..." Katniss suddenly burst into tears. She had ate the nightlock and forgot all about Prim. She at the moment only wanted her and Peeta to both get out alive.

Surprised Percy did all that came to him, he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear as she leaned up against him, her tears rolling onto his shirt.

"It's okay..."

"It's not okay! I failed her! I failed Gale, my Mom!"

Hear sobs increased.

"I know your pain Katniss..."

"How do you know what I've lost!" Katniss shot up. "My dad died when I was young! I-" She was cut off when Percy snapped.

"Your Pain!" he growled, "I never knew my father in till I found out he was a god. I always thought he was dead! Instead I got a step father that beat me everyday. I dont know how many broken arms I got from him!"

Katniss sensing the danger from him, tumbled back over the log and looked at him wide eyed.

"Then when I was 12 my mom was taken from Hades! The god of the underworld and I jumped into hell to get her back! Only to find that the whole true reason I had gone on the quest ever was a setup. The first demigod to welcome me to camp betrayed me! He almost killed me! And for the next 5 years I fought for my life, lost countless of friends!" Suddenly he stopped, his voice began gentle.

"I understand your pain Katniss..." he kneeled down to her. "Were the same..."

Katniss was for the sake of a better word, surprised. She was almost certain she was going to get strangled there.

Staring straight into her eyes, she realized _he _was just like her. And she came to a conclusion.

Dropping her back pack and the bow she had stolen from one of the cabins and walked straight up to him. She started right back at him. "I'm staying."

**End of Chapter 3**

**I Should probably add names to these chapters... hmmm. Anyways that was one of my first true emotional scenes. Tell me was it good or bad? Since this fic doesn't have a editor I'm all on my own. So tell me! R&R and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaea's Curse**

**By NewWorldFiction**

Dropping her back pack and the bow she had stolen from one of the cabins and walked straight up to him. She started right back at him. "I'm staying."

Despite the tension in-between them Percy couldnt but help smile. A genuine smile. "Good."

The same went for Katniss, emotion over coming her. "Let's get going then."

* * *

><p>Percy in the lead, he brought Katniss back to camp just in time for the camp fire. With her following he took a seat in the far back rows and began to explain to her some of her questions. For example: where she will be staying, training, eating, so on.<p>

"Just be careful while in the Hermes cabin since Hermes is the god of thieves and is known for pranking. The same goes for his kids."

"Okay." Katniss nodded.

"Hey Percy..." a girl's voice spoke up behind them. Twirling around they found a Asian girl with way to much make up on. In her hands were two things of marsh mellows on a stick. All nice and roasted. Immediately Katniss knew she was going to dislike this girl.

"What do you want Drew..." Percy sighed.

"Well Percy, I got you some marsh mellows..."

"What's the catch?"

"Percy! There's no catch! How could you think so low of me?" Drew responded feigning hurt.

Percy started at her.

"Well..." She began to confess in till Percy cut in.

"As you can see Drew, I'm talking with the new camper as she needs my help. Please talk to me later."

"But Percy..."

"Go Drew." Percy demanded, annoyance in his voice. Along with a promise of pain.

"Fine." Drew huffed, storming away. However she stopped for a second to glare at Katniss before taking off.

"What's her problem?" Katniss asked the seasoned demigod.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite. The goddess of love. And that girl, Drew has been after me for gods know long. What she doesn't understand is never in a million years would I date her."

"I can see that." Katniss chuckled.

"Anyways... Tomorrow the Hunters are coming and just to let you know, they wont go easy on you. It's kind of sad that your first true day at camp is going to be butt whooped by them."

"Who are the Hunters?"

"Well they're this group of girls, who are immortal as long as they don't fall in combat or lose their virginity. As a result they swear off all men and pretty much hunt them down along with monsters."

"Um... Okay?"

"Don't Judge them though. Most people see them as terrible people but really they've all joined because of something that terrified or scared them. After a while you realize they're really good people."

"Well I cant really decide, as I've never met them."

"See if people thought like that, they wouldn't have such a terrible reputation." Percy said. "Your the perfect example."

"Oh thank you..." Katniss blushed.

"Now its getting time for bed... her I'll show you the Hermes cabin." Getting up Percy let out his hand. "You coming?"

Katniss grasped his hand and he pulled her up, "Of course."

* * *

><p>That night Percy had a very demigod-like dream. He stood in a spherical marble room. Completely spherical, there were no walls or ceiling. Just a ball. Residing in the center, in complete zero gravity were two Objects, inter-lapping each other. And for some reason Percy was attracted to it.<p>

Slowly he came closer and there he was able to make out the objects. They were two identical earths. Well the landmasses were, as one world was dotted with lights, every continent, every island. But the other one had nearly none. There were only a few and they resided in California.

_My world._ A voice echoed out. A voice he knew clearly. A voice he hoped he would never hear again. Gaea's.

_It's Inter-lapping with yours. My dream world... And soon it will become reality... enjoying your final moments demigod. As soon your godly spawn wont be in your world anymore..._

Percy woke up with a start, his pajamas drenched in cold sweat. His breathing erratic and his mind going so fast it would give Hermes a run for his money. Slowly when he calmed down he realized it was morning. A perfect time to talk to Chiron. And just maybe get the answers he needs to help Katniss.

* * *

><p>"So you had a dream?" Chiron asked, still overcoming his sleepiness.<p>

Currently they were waiting for the other cabins to come to breakfast. And so Percy was talking with Chiron at the head table.

"Yes, I think it explains Katniss' Problem." Percy informed his teacher.

So Percy explained his dream as more and more campers began to file in.

"I'll contemplate on your dream Percy. For now sit down and start eating, well talk after capture the flag today."

"Thanks Chiron."

Walking to his table, Percy took a seat and began to eat his breakfast Completely oblivious to the fact that the Stolls had switched his milk with bad milk.

As Percy was enjoying his meal, Chiron got up and ushered the campers to be silent. "Now I would like to introduce our new camper! Katniss will you step forward."

From across the pavilion Percy could see Katniss get out of her seat at the Hermes cabin. She looked some what pleased to escape the Stolls as they had seated her in-between them but stiff from the idea of standing in front of the whole cabin.

Slowly at first she made long jerky strides up to Chiron, but soon she became filled with confidence and her strides became fluid. _You've been through worse. _She told herself. _You've stood in front of a whole country before..._

Before she knew it she was right in front of Chiron. "May I ask, do you have a surname?"

"Yes. Everdeen." she responded, chin up.

"Camp Half-blood! Welcome our newest camper: Katniss Everdeen!"

Quickly applause filled the pavilion. Some forced, others genuine. But along with it came whispers: _She looks older then 13, Why hasn't she been claimed. I heard she stole from the Apollo cabin._

"You may sit down now." Chiron told Katniss as she nodded and sharply turned around and walked back to her table; chin high.

_That girl has some confidence. _Percy thought smiling. _She'll do well._

* * *

><p>The Hunters arrived shortly after breakfast and within that time they either took off to archery range to piss off some arrogant sons of Apollo or relaxed in their cabin.<p>

During that time Percy showed Katniss around camp. He took her to the beach, the arena, the volleyball courts and even to the Pegasus stables. Strangely Katniss liked it there.

It was when they arrived to the archery range they came across problems. There at the lanes were two hunters a trio of Apollo campers, both groups looking like they were going to kill each other.

"Here, I got to fix this. If you want you can try some archery." Quickly Percy took off to the arguing demigods and Hunters.

"Okay..." So Katniss followed her advice and examined the bows on the racks. Testing each one in till she found a fit. Acquiring a quiver she took off to the archery lanes, and when she was about to notch her first arrow, Drew showed up. Along with two other girls.

"What do you want." Katniss scowled as she lowered her bow.

"You'll never get him you know that." Drew sneered.

"What..."

"He's had a fight with his GF. It's been like that the last few months. Soon they're going to break up and when they do he's mine."

"Oh really. Because he told me he wouldn't date you, not even in a million years." Katniss snapped. She was never good in staying calm.

"He just doesn't see it yet." Drew took a step closer. "Look at you. Your weak and scrawny. I bet you couldn't lift that bow much less shoot it."

At this Katniss raised a eyebrow, a evil smirk coming across her face. "Oh really."

Drew smiled. A dark smile. "I bet on my perfume set."

While the girls behind drew gasped Katniss was taken back, "What?"

"Go ahead. Shoot." Drew said confidently.

Once again a smile crossed Katniss' face despite the strange bet, "Your wish is my command." Quickly she mad a slight curtsy and notched a arrow.

Taking aim she let out half a breath and...

_Twang!_

The Arrow went flying and hit... bull's eye.

"Wha..." Drew gasped.

But Katniss wasn't done yet as she shot two more arrows splitting the previous.

Quickly Drew sneered, "That's easy, even the Apollo cabin can do that."

So Katniss proved her wrong. She quickly twirled around and found a target. When she did, she shot.

"What are you doing! that's not even at the..." she stopped when she saw the arrow glide hundreds of yards before hitting a squirrel perched behind layers of foliage. Right in the dome.

"How about now?" Katniss asked smugly as she walked to the bow rack and dropped off her equipment. Behind her she heard slow clapping. Turning around she saw two dumfounded hunters and shocked Campers. As for Percy, he was slowly clapping.

"Way to show them."

"Thanks." She blushed, but tried to hide it.

Percy smiled, oblivious as always.

"Now lets go. It's almost dinner. And afterward is capture the flag. I think I know what I'm going to do with you..."

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Should I add names? Idk. Anyways, How am I doing on the somewhat romance scenes. And do you think Katniss is OP or OC? I honestly don't know. As for the quick updates, I wish to please you guys, but along with it I need some info relayed back on what I talked above so R&R. I love you guys. *Granny Kiss*  
><strong>

**-NewWorldFiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

Chapter 5

Katniss waited. Quietly perched in the branch of the trees, waiting for the hunters to show up. The foliage her only cover. After Percy explained her how capture the flag worked at camp, acquiring for her a set of light armor, and setting her up in the forest, she was set.

And absolutely bored.

Percy had told her the hunters' common plan is send in a large force and then shortly after a group of hunter around one of the flanks. So Percy had placed her on the right flank and organized a front to push through the side and central areas of the forest. Hopefully the hunter will hold to their most obvious of plans and pass by Katniss' position.

Katniss huffed.

Sure they're going to pass her. It's been nearly a hour into the game. The horse man's whistle, now a lingering memory. The clashing of metal on metal, dominating the forest sound.

Getting up, Katniss began to climb down the tree quietly. Once on solid ground she began to walk her way to the left most area of the forest, hoping to find some some action.

Her heart stopped.

Wasn't that a career's job?

No. This is all a game. No one gets hurt here. But wasn't that exactly what the hunger games were? Some sick entertainment?

Dropping to her knees, the forest seemed to fade away. Her bow slipping out of her hands.

It was some sick joke! It had to be! A punishment for trying to eat the berries! No. It was for eating the berries.

It all made sense! Of course none of this could be real! It was some fake world she was in! Wasn't it?

Her world seemed to collapse. The darkness in the corner of her eyes swallowing her vision.

They were waking her now. She knew it!

Suddenly a voice spoke within her head. Demigods, so fun to mess with.

Her vision came back into focus when she heard the twang of a bowstring.

A arrow whizzing inches by her head, the darkness immediately withdrew from her vision and she spun into action.

Throwing herself to her side, she barely dodged the second arrow. In a scramble she grabbed her bow and knocked a arrow, releasing it in the general direction from where she heard the bowstring.

A feminine figure leaped out of the thick shrubby ahead, Katniss' arrow gliding through the bushes the huntress used for cover. Quickly Katniss notched another arrow but a split second before she could let it release, she was tackled to the ground, a body colliding with hers.

Not even given a chance, Katniss had a knife to her throat.

The redhead huntress smirked, "Campers, your all the same, weak."

Now Katniss has gone through many things. She's fought starvation, lost her father, worked day after day to feed her family, and was one of the unlucky ones to have participate in the Hunger Games. She was certainly anything but weak.

So when the arrow from Katniss' fallen bow found the huntress thigh, the girl's respect for the new camper increased tenfold.

The girl in shock, Katniss took the initiative and threw the girl of her. Rolling to her side she got up on her knees, knife from her sheath.

The girl in a similar position, however clutch her injured leg, was too holding a knife.

Katniss gave no mercy as she leapt forward with a vicious battle cry, her knife driving forward. The huntress, only because of years of experience she managed to deflect he blade. Buy Katniss wasn't giving any breathing room.

For Katniss, she was in the Hunger Games once again.

In a series of jabs, slashes, and thrusts, Katniss pounded the huntress' already weakened defense. A short minute later, Katniss slipped pass the girl's knife and had hers at the girls throat, the blade still moving forward.

It was Percy who saved the girl. Leaping out of canopy, a silver flag in hand he collided with the Huntress, saving the girl's life.

Percy had just the time to roll from the downed huntress before he saw the blade coming his way. Swinging Riptide, he broke the knife from Katniss' grip.

Leaping up onto his feet he called out, "Katniss what are in the gods names are you doing!"

His answer was the wild eyes of a cornered animal rushing forward.

Percy, In a flash, remembered how Katniss told him about the Hungers Games.

"Oh shi-" tackled by the crazed girl, they crashed into a thick bush. Tumbling off each other they fell into a wide ditch pass the shrubbery.

Animals in a pit.

"Katniss... This is not the Hunger games..." Percy tried to calm her, his arms stretched forward, palms open. Somewhere along the way he lost Riptide. Those rose bushes could be a bitch sometimes.

Katniss growled, "No! I see what your doing! The Capitol has no right! I'm not going to let you!"

They began to circle each other.

"Katniss there's no Capitol... Look! Where not in some sick game! There's no cameras watching!"

Percy took a step towards Katniss.

"Why! Why do you do this to me! Why do you have to just keep taking things from me!"

"Katniss... I'm not with the Capitol, I'm your friend remember?"

Another step.

"Lies! All lies!"

"I'm your friend Katniss... Let's fix this together..."

"I'm not letting any of you mess with anymore!"

Percy took a third step forward. Katniss began to cower.

"Look!" Percy outstretched his arms, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Another step closer, effectively cornering the crazed girl.

"Katniss..." He said in a soothing voice.

"Stay... Stay away from me..."

Percy took the final step forward, they were now a foot from each other. However, no longer was there a fierce wild girl ready for a fight to the death, but a broken, cowering girl.

Gently grasping Katniss shoulders he pulled her forward, the brunette falling into his arms. Sobs erupted.

The glory was all forgotten now; Beating the Hunters after decades of losses all gone.

All that was on Percy's mind was the girl crying in his arms.

Falling down to their knees, he rocked Katniss back and forth, whispering opting words in her ear.

It seemed like hours they were their for Percy in till she talked.

"Percy... I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about..."

End of Chapter 5

**Emotional? Tell me! Also btw this won't be updates as often. School, another series I'm writing, sports, so on, limit my time to write. But I'll update as often as I can. R&R  
>-NewWorldFiction<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Gaea's Curse**

**By NewWorldFiction**

When Percy woke up, he found a familiar mop of brown hair in his face. Shifting himself he looked beyond Katniss and noticed that the sun was poised high in the sky.

_We must have fallen asleep.  
><em>  
>For a while, Percy sat there, savoring the moment as he knew that there would be a hectic argument over Katniss' actions. However, as he took in his surroundings he noticed something, in fact a multitude of things: There was no forest canopy over them, there was a mess of charred objects from sort of blast, and to top it off, there was a hover ship right over them.<p>

"Katniss!" Percy jumped to his feet, a Riptide uncapped in its full glory.

Katniss followed in a dazed groggy scamper to her feet. "Wha..."

She stopped when she noticed where she was: The cornucopia. That means...

"Percy run!" Katniss screeched as the hovercraft's claw dived down and nearly missed the son of Poseidon. Quickly Percy took off, Katniss alongside him, into the thick forest. The hovercraft Pursued.

"Where are we!" Percy yelled as he leaped over a fallen log.

"Where in the Hunger games!"

"Wait! What! How!? What?"

"I don't know I-"

The hovercraft suddenly released a stream of bullets over them, the demigods heads snapped down, and they dived for cover.

Scampering behind a large boulder Percy shouted over the _rat-tat-rat_ of the hovercraft's machine guns, "Is there any water here!"

"Yes a lake!" Katniss replied from underneath a dirt ridge.

"Which way!?"

"To the north, back the way we came!"

"Well in that case I have a crazy plan! Hold your breath!"

Katniss never got to question him as the rumble of hundreds of millions of gallons of water came over them in a massive wave and ultimately crashed into the low hovering Capitol craft. Destroyed and crumbled, the hovercraft unceremoniously descended into the ground.

"How did you..?" Katniss questioned as she crawled out of her spot.

"Son of Poseidon, remember?" Percy answered with a tired grin.

"Oh yeah..."

"Now how the hell do we get out of here... Well centaur's crap." Percy cursed.

"What?"

"Look." Percy pointed to the horizon as a series of ripples in the arena's force field expanded and a dozen hover craft entered the arena.

"Can you use the lake again?" Katniss asked panicked.

"I think there's no lake anymore."

In seconds the hovercraft were upon them, but unlike the hovercraft before, a craft made for the arena, he's were meant for one thing: War.

"Well it was nice know knowing you. See you in the Underworld." Percy said casually.

"How can you say that!" Katniss growled. They were going to die and he was saying cliché lines!?

"Well their craft have cooling systems... Made of water." Percy grinned as he lifted his arm and quickly slashed down to his side. The hovercraft reacted by being pulled to their since and into the ground; each one erupted into a ball of flame.

Percy once again grinned. "I-"

He was cut off by a unearthly voice. Well actually, a very earthly voice, just not a humanly voice.

_Ha! This is the only beginning!  
><em>  
>"Uh what's going on?" Katniss backed up as the ground began to shake.<p>

"Gaea..." Percy growled.

_This is my world. The ground began to crack._

What do you mortals call it... Ah yes, a dreamland. And this is my dream, but it is very much real.

A large fissure sprouted underneath the two demigods, splitting them apart.

_You see, I'll cut to the chase. I cursed you and your gods and guess what it was?  
><em>  
>"I thought you said you were cutting to the chase?" Percy asked as he paced around the ever growing crevice, looking for a way to get to Katniss.<p>

_You should know we immortals aren't as short-lived as you mortals! We can continue conversation for eons!  
><em>  
>"Yeah yeah! Mother Earth bitch lady loves to gossip on everyone forever!"<p>

_You annoy me... But for once you can't do anything so I shall let you pass judgment for that... You see demigod scum, my curse was quite simple: all demigods that will be born and have not yet been claimed, no matter what period of time, thank my son Kronos for that, will become the populous of my dream. Every being here is a demigod from every era! And next time we rise, your puny gods won't have their bastards of children to stand in our way!_

"So... What if the people rise up?"

_I own them child of Poseidon! As much as I own this Katniss girl..._

"So who's Katniss godly parent! Who'd she get back to the real world!" Percy questioned.

_There are some kinks to figure out... Bit in till then... You have to figure out who Katniss is. In believe you will quite enjoy the answer. Now wake up demigod, I will enjoy your pathetic attempt to stop me!_

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to the eyes of multiple people: Hunters and Campers alike.<p>

"What happened? Where's Katniss? Where-" Percy was cut off from his rack of questions by Chiron.

"Katniss is safe. It's what happened to you guys that were trying to figure out."

Percy looked at the old centaur, "Tell me what happened."

"Well the huntress Lily said you and Katniss were committing a disgusting act, which I have confirmed you were simply comforting Katniss. But the two of you both fell unconscious for no reason at all. Why is that Percy? Do you know?"

Percy stared at him with angry eyes, "we have a very large problem Chiron. A very large problem."

End of Chapter 6

**Not my best work but it's something before the Quest begins! Also sorry for the late review. I did tell you I wont be updating this story often but I'm finding time for it. R&R I love you guys.**

**-NewWorldFiction**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 7**

"So let me get this straight: Gaea is still waging war on us, She's created some dystopian realm with every demigod not claimed from every era and to top it off, her realm and ours is going to collide." Conner asked Percy from across the Ping pong table.

"Yes. Well the collision part I'm not sure. But my dream from a few days earlier explained something similar." Percy said.

"Why can't we just have a break..." Thalia sighed as she leaned back into her chair.

"Were demigods, when do we ever get a break?" Travis questioned.

"Shut your mouth spawn of Hermes."

"Consider it locked shut."

Chiron eyed the two before he began, "I don't know how Gaea managed to do this. After all, that power would require the awakened full power of a primordial."

"She did say that Kronos helped." Malcolm leaned forward. He was filling in Annabeth's spot since the falling out between Percy and her have been affecting the peacefulness of meetings. The several gashes in the table and dried blood drops proved that. "But how did she get his help."

"We'll find out." Conner said.

"This is obviously Percy's job. And we all know what you have to do when someone gets some sort of dream or a run in with the average evil earth goddess." Jason spoke out as he toyed with his Imperial gold sword.

"I'll get Rachel." Percy confirmed, "I just wonder how I'm going to get her parent's permission to even step near the grounds. Last time I stopped by a Hydra followed me. Apparently Rachel's parents saw me riding a flaming tractor into their front door."

"Well Maybe you can get someone else to talk with them. Probably, someone who can use the mist. After all we all know your not the best at that Seaweed brain."

Percy's cheeks turned red, "I told you that it wasn't my fault."

"It was so simple Percy. Trick the security guards In allowing us in with metal objects but of course you just did the opposite..."

"I-"

"Enough." Piper interrupted. "Let's get along with this meeting so I can get some sleep."

"Fine. Two people are going to go with me. Katniss is one of them no doubt. She's the key to all of this."

"And who else Perce?" Leo asked.

Percy sighed, "Anyone here knows how to use the mist and willing to come?"

111

Katniss woke up to the familiar scent of the sea that she had begun to find herself accustomed to.

"Percy?" Turning her head she saw the son of Poseidon sitting back in a chair in the corner of the small infirmary room sound asleep. A blond boy was next to him, a book in the boy's hands. A bag was slung over each of their shoulders.

Hearing her voice Percy woke up and shrugged off the drowsiness. He gave her a beaming smile.

"Percy are we-"

"Were safe." Percy nodded. "But it looks like your going on your first quest."

"Quest? Safe? Wait what about the hovercraft?" Katniss shot up.

Percy sighed, "Katniss... Panem isn't exactly real."

"W-What?"

The blond boy didn't even look away from his book.

"You know Gaea? The evil Earth goddess? Well apparently Panem is merely her dreamworld. Something she did to curse all of us."

"Um what?"

"Gaea is doing some crazy ass shit and now she has a dystopian dream world were Panem is a prison for demigods. I know you want answers and you'll get that when were on the road. But we need to get going. Me and Malcolm have been waiting for you to wake up for like... How long have we been waiting Malcolm?"

"Nine hours." Malcolm kept his eyes on his book.

"You heard him. Nine hours. So-" Percy leapt out of his chair, "get changed. Then we bounce."

"Change into what!?" Katniss asked, completely confused by the speed of events.

"That pile of clothe under your bed. There's a backpack with gear as well and a bow." Percy pointed under her bunk before he left the small room.

"Malcolm you coming?" Katniss heard Percy's voice outside the doorway.

"Yeah... Coming." Malcolm said as he put a bookmark in his book and got up. He left shortly after.

111

"Where are we going?" Katniss asked as she got into the back of the van.

Percy stuck his key into the ignition. "A friend's. She can tell us the future."

"Only in a riddle." Malcolm spoke from the front passenger's seat.

"Yeah, really confusing riddles." Percy agreed.

Hitting reverse, the van jolted backward and Percy spun the car out of the parking lane. Percy then pushed the van into forward and they took off.

111

They were a good few miles out from Camp Half-Blood when the trio encountered their first problem.

A half a dozen hellhounds had begun to chase the demigod's van and Percy didn't want to arrive at the Dare estate with six murderous monsters with them.

"Okay, Katniss, your going to open the back door. Make sure you have good footing so you'd don't fall out. Then you'll shoot them with your bow." Percy said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Is this a normal plan you make?" Katniss questioned as she it's herself to he back of Malcolm's seat.

"Of course. How many arrows do you have?"

"About four dozen."

"Cool. We'll retrieve them on the way back to Camp."

"Are you saying I'll miss?" Katniss asked offended.

"Yes. No. Maybe so."

"Do you want a arrow between your eyes?"

"Make sure it's a blunt," Malcolm spoke out, "It'd be a shame that the century's greatest hero was killed by a simple joke."

"Ha. Ha." Percy laughed with sarcasm. "how much longer in you kill those mutts. They're starting to gain speed on us."

"Gimme a second..." Katniss finished the knot on her rope and made sure that it was secure to the son of Athena'a seat before she reaches for the van's door.

Pulling the handle the door flew open cuz, you know, inertia. Immediately Katniss notched a arrow and took aim at the nearest hellhound. They reminded her of all those mutts in the Hunger Games.

With a TWANG, Katniss's arrow flew and pierced the monster's skull. It immediately crumbled into dust.

"One down five more to go." Katniss said.

"Don't forget missing four dozen shots." Percy replied.

"Don't worry they won't miss."

Percy heard the familiar TWANG and a arrow flew by Percy's face and outside his opened side window.

"Hey!"

"Your fault."

"No it's not!"

"It seems you have not learnt anything form your time with my sister..." Malcolm said.

"Shut up... You still missed." Percy grinned.

"That was on purpose!"

**You know I'm really sorry I haven't updates in like a month and a half but I've had two C's in school and I couldn't go on the computer in till I raised them. Screw Spanish and Math... Also In in wrestling so another time taker. But thanks for sticking with me all this time. I love you guys.**

**-NewWorldFiction**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 8**

The demigod van pulled into the Dare's estate with no second glances from the entrance security. They drove up the road to the front parking which was a few small driveways surrounded by a beautiful garden. It was there that the van's engine quickly got louder int till it dominated the calm serenity that the estate usually had; Every living thing within the gardens's shrubbery immediately took off.

Once the demigods pulled into the end of the driveway the engine sputtered to a stop. The doors opened shortly after.

"Gods, will they ever fix the transmission on this thing?" Percy complained as he stepped out of the drover's seat.

"The Hephaestus cabin had better things to do then work on a car." Malcolm responded while pulling out the several bags of reading material he had brought.

"They work on flying ships, metal dragons, even machines for shooting down mosquitos yet, they don't bother to work on a car?"

"They want to work on things that interest them. Of course, I'd expect you'd be the same." Malcolm accused.

"Hey! So what I get bored fast. But that's with any job and wouldn't they know that better then anyone, you know? Yet they still work on it."

"Well they do get a lot of work... let me see... fixing a flaming axe or a old car?"

"Fine I get it!" Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"Now I know how it feels when Annabeth beats you in a argument."

While the two bickered, Katniss had taken to checking out the front garden. It reminded her about all those pretty terraces that the Capital had. It brought a scowl to her face.

I hope the people here aren't like the Capital citizens.

"Hey Katniss! You coming!" Katniss whirled around and found that she had trekked far from the pathway up to the front door.

"Yeah! Coming!"

When the trio of demigods arrived at the base of the door steps, Katniis couldn't help but be in awe. Compared to the level of architecture, at Camp Half-Blood this was nothing. But this was modern and not built by gods.

The doors stood at a easy ten feet, each and every one was decorated with a fancy design in it's redwood base and glass panes organized in a arch like pattern.

"How rich is this girl exactly..?" Katniss asked.

"I really don't know, but I know for certain that she doesn't like how her father gets all this cash."

"And how does he get all that money?"

"He buys land and develops it. Usually forests..."

Malcolm knocked on the door, the pounding brought Percy and Katniss out of their conversation.

A few moments later a steady pounding of feet against a wooden floor was heard. The grand doors opened to none other then Mr. Dare, his dusty red hair combed neatly across his head.

"Ah... Percy..."

"Hey Mr. Dare..." Percy grinned sheepishly.

"I believe my last words was stay off my property or suffer a restraining order."

"In my defense, um, uhhhh... Take him!" Percy took Malcolm and shoved him forward.

"What?" Mr. Dare asked confused.

Malcolm sighed, "You will let us in and forget that this meeting ever happened."

Malcolm waved his hand and Mr. Date blinked. "Ah yes, come in, come in! Make yourself feel at him. I'll get Rachel..."

Mr. Dare quickly took off on his heels and sped his way out of view.

Walking in Katniss caught her breath. This was completely unlike all the buildings in the Capital. It was indeed amazing but it also had the feeling of calamity rather then the aura of control that the Capital buildings gave off.

Set before them was a large red-gold rimmed rug the size of a tennis court with interesting designs spiraling across it. To it's far left and right two staircases spiraled upward ending at the second floor and then crossed each other ending at the third floors. Over on the third floor ceiling a crystal chandelier rocked back and forth: The chandelier's diamond like spikes shined several of the multi-colored lights.

"Woah." Katniss barely breathed out. Even Malcolm let go of his usual bored know-it-all look.

"Hmm, they got a new chandelier." Percy commented.

"Huh?" One of Malcolm's eye brows raised.

"Last time I was here I had to use the chandelier to cross between the broken stairways... The Hydra enjoyed swallowing It I'll tell you."

"Of course."

Percy grinned.

From the upper right staircase, a red headed face popped over the staircase's rim. "Percy!"

"Hey Rachel!"

Sprinting down the stairs and occasionally nearly tripping the red head embraced Percy.

"I haven't seen you all summer!"

Hugging the girl back Percy exclaimed, "Well saving the world takes my free time away!"

Letting go of each other, Rachel noticed that the brunette girl had a slight tinge of red to her cheeks along with her eyebrows narrowed a little.

_Looks like you have another admirer, Percy..._

"Katniss this is Rachel, Rachel this is Katniss." Percy grabbed Katniss and pulled her to the red head.

"Uh... Hi?"

"Hi!" Rachel smiled cheerily.

"And you know Malcolm."

"Yep!"

"Hey Rachel." Malcolm said, his masked face of boredom had returned. But something was different Katniss noticed, his hands were toying with the book in his grasp. Of course she had noticed he read during conversations almost all the time and he never attempted to restrain himself in ti now.

_Odd._

"So Kelp Head, why are you here? You didn't bring any monsters with you right?" Rachel's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No, no, no! Katniss took of care that."

"Cool." Katniss noted that Rachel's muscles seemed to relax.

"You know RED, I've been having dreams..." Percy began.

"What type of dreams?"

"Of Gaea."

Rachel's smile disappeared faster then a mouse zipping into it's hole.

"What?"

"Gaea. She cursed us Rachel. Nobody knows how but you know how no demigods have been reported since we fought her. How the gods stopped giving us the locations of all the demigods nearing 13? Gaea has stolen all of them."

"How!?"

"Like I said, we don't know. But Katniss here it a key in all that. I guess you could say she escaped from Gaea."

Rachel looked at Katniss expectantly for her to fill in her part of the story.

"Hey! Don't give me that look, I done even know how I got to Camp!"

"Okay... here let's go to my room. The security will be walking by soon..."

A few moments later, several turns down expensive furnished hallways they had arrived in Rachel's room. Which was not so spectacular. It had paint stains thrown all around the walls and stacks of paintings were scattered around.

"Tell me everything." Rachel flipped into her bed.

And they did. From when Katniss arrived in Camp Half-Blood and their run in with Gaea. Malcolm filled in whenever he could, but he was out of the loop, which seemed to upset the son of Athena.

"So..." Percy asked.

"I don't know, I-" suddenly her body stiffened and her eyes turned a blinding blue color. Green mist began to surround them.

Rachel spoke but it wasn't her voice.

_Child of the Dreams,_

_Shall wade within the stream._

_With all those around_

_Darkness will be found._

_And death does its part,_

_As always before,_

_New life be born,_

_From shadows' torn._

Rachel's body suddenly went slack and fell, but luckily Malcolm caught her.

"What was that?" Katniss asked with wide eyes.

"That... Was a prophecy." Percy responded with a unusual harsh tone.

**And so it begins. R&R I love you guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 9**

Katniss found herself looking at a different Percy. No longer did her friend have the goofy smile and cheery aura he usually radiated but the face of someone that had seen and lost so much. It was then that Katniss realized that Percy's normal attitude was merely a facade and it was then that Katniss made a silent vow to find out why.

"Percy?"

Percy seemed to not even respond to Katniss' question. He merely clenched and un clenched his trembling hands as if battling a unseen enemy in a test of strength.

"Percy?" Katniss whispered.

Suddenly Percy's facial features became relaxed and the usual prankster smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah what's up?" Percy looked at Katniss like his little episode never happened.

"You just..?"

"Just what?"

"...Nothing."

"Cool. Let's help Rachel." Percy quickly crossed the short distance between the unconscious oracle and son of Athena. Crouching down he drew a small flask from his jacket and unscrewed the top. Moving his free hand outward a stream of water trailed out of the flask and surrounded Percy's hand. Then Percy outstretched his fingers and laid his palm on Rachel's forehead; The water turned a odd glow and a soon as it came it left. Rachel's eyes immediately flew open.

"Wha..."

"It's okay Rachel. You just spewed a prophecy."

"Really? Last time I felt like waking from a dream. Now I feel like Apollo has been in my head and started reciting haikus."

"That's the worse." Malcolm commented.

"Can you walk?" Katniss asked.

"I think..." Rachel took a step out of Malcolm's grasp and immediately swayed to her side. "Nope, Nope, Nope. I think I'll prefer sitting."

As Malcolm laid Rachel onto her bed, several scenarios went through Katniss' head.

_Percy looks like all those victors that come back from the Hunger Games. Not the careers, no. He is definitely anything but them._

Looking back at the previous conversations she had with Haymitch, how her mentor would sometime blank out I use his excessive drinking to pass the lonely hours.

The sudden though of her past, jolted her.

_I died. I died and now my whole family will suffer! Prim! Why did I do that! Why did I eat that Nightlock with Peeta!_

But then it hit her. She had come into Camp Half-Blood with a gash across her stomach.

How's that possible if she died eating Nightlock berries?

Her train of thought however, was cut off by what Percy said, "We have to get moving. Out best bet is to go to some place with water. After all," Percy looked straight at Katniss.

"Child of the Dreams, Shall wade within the streams. Katniss your in a way that 'child of the dreams' and the prophecy is practically telling us where to go."

"But what stream?" Malcom asked, "Were not talking about a river or your home territory Perce, but a stream. And they are everywhere."

"What about the rest of the prophecy? Maybe that will give us a clue? I would have suggested some river in the underworld due to all the darkness in this prophecy, but those are rivers." Malcolm continued.

"We can talk to Nico, as far as I know Hades' realm is our best chance in that scenario and there just may be some off sprout of one of the-" Percy was cut off.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Katniss sputtered, "Underworld? What do you mean by Underworld."

"Well 'darkness' pops up a lot in my little prophecy and the Underworld is the darkest place their is. Right?" Rachel said.

"No," Percy whispered "It's not."

"Oh, Percy I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay RED. No one just ever thinks about going there." Percy said waving it off.

Katniss' curiosity was peaked by this and she made a mental note to ask Malcolm about it later.

"I'll IM Nico and get him over here." Malcolm said trying to ease that now sudden tension between Rachel and Percy.

"Okay." Percy nodded, "I... Have a headache. I think I'll lay down in the living room."

Moments later Percy was gone. Rachel's bedroom door swinging in his wake.

"What's happening with him? The way you guys talk with him, it shows that he wasn't always like this." Katniss asked as Malcolm fished out a drachma from his pocket.

"It's a long story Katniss. But your knew here, and honestly, he's warmed up to you really fast." Rachel told her.

"Nico at Camp Half-Blood!" Malcolm called out.

"Please wait as we connect your Iris Message." A very robotic voice responded as a swirling rainbow light appeared.

"Gods, why did we have to introduce Iris to aromatic systems?" Malcolm groaned.

"I'm sure he'll open up to you late Katniss." Rachel said quickly as the IM began to finish connecting.

Suddenly the rainbow portal opened up to a display of a very pale boy at the top of some cabin. But he was not alone.

"Hey Will, hey Nico." Malcolm greeted, the two boys jumping at his words.

Scrabbling the two searched for the source of the voice and found Malcolm, Rachel, and the new girl Katniss waiting for them through a IM.

"Oh hey guys!" Will called out.

Nico didn't respond. He was obviously upset of them ruining his time with Will.

"Hey Will, Nico!"

"Yes?"

"We need you at Rachel's house. For our quest. We need some info on the rivers in the Underworld."

"And why is that? Wouldn't you know all that better them me, Malcolm?"

Malcolm blushed, "This isn't my... Speciality."

"Well, you see I'm-"

Will softly nudged him, "Go. They need your help. We can talk later." The blond boy smiled.

"...alright." Nico said. "I'll be there soon. Just let me get packed."

"Thank you." Malcolm said closing the Iris message.

"So now what do we do?" Katniss asked

"Well we wait for Nico, and then we save the world."

**End of chapter 9**

**So I'm very sorry for me not updating this story but, with my time in school, wrestling and the fact that I over worked my self in the later chapters of a realms rising and Gaea's curse, my inspiration for writing Percy Jackson related stuff fell. I was hoping that BoO would help me but the ending really let me down. So bare with me as I try to get back on my two feet for this series and finish it.**

**Sincerely,**

**NewWorldFiction**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 10**

Katniss gazed out to the storm outside of the loving room glass window, her eyes trailing the slivers of water that coursed down the glass pane. The reflections from the rain on the window gave birth to reflections on the rich red carpet and the familiar pitter patter echoed through the soundless room.

Katniss sighed and adjusted herself in the cozy recliner and then reached for her cup of hot chocolate. Her fingers tightened around the handle as she lifted the marble colored mug from the table next to her recliner and brought the cup to her lips. She smiled a little when she felt the sweet warmth ran down her throat and brought heat throughout her body.

Removing the cup from her lips and laid it back on the living room table.

Is this what it feels like to be in a warm house when the cold rages outside unchecked? Katniss thought.

Her slight smile turned into a frown as she recalled all the cold miserable nights she spent in her family's run down house. The roof was usually torn and rain would seep through in large drops. The window shutters were cracked and pulled off their hinges resulting in large gusts of cold wind blowing into their home.

All though it could be miserable, at least I was with my family...

Shaking her head, she forcibly removed the thoughts of her past. Of her family. She knew that she couldn't jump to conclusions; that they may be dead.

Sighing, Katniss began to look around for something to distract herself from her mind. To her right she saw Percy laying on the couch, his feet propped on the arm and his head sinking in a pillow. Usually, Katniss had found, that he'd be talking or at least be trying to keep himself active. ADHD, they had told her, something all demigods where born with. A natural reflex, but it meant they couldn't keep themselves still. However, Percy was anything but ADHD at the moment. His eyes where glued to the ceiling; lifeless.

She stared had him for a little longer before she realized what she was doing and turned away. What was wrong white her? For some strange reason she wanted to find out was wrong with him. To ask him and help him. But why should she? She wasn't his closest friend. She didn't even know he really was. Yeah she had heard the stories, but she wasn't beside him through those wars. They had only met each other a few weeks ago... Yet she felt like she had to help him. That only she could.

Why? Katniss would ask herself. All my life I only worried about my family and Gale's... Then came Peeta. But because of Peeta I did something stupid and may have gotten my family- no. Katniss stopped and mentally slapped her self. She had decided she wouldn't dwindle on that subject, yet she returned to it.

Sighing with frustration, her eyes returned to Percy. He was still as lifeless

as ever. What's wrong with you Percy?

Turning away from him, her eyes drifted to Malcom. He sat in his own recliner adjacent to Percy's couch, reading his book. He had been strangely silent throughout the 'Quest' yet when Rachel had appeared... His attitude changed. It was awkward, yes, but it was completely different from his exchanges with others where he would be almost held back and only logical.

But what it was... Katniss couldn't pin it on. People always told me I was terrible with figuring out others.

Realizing she wouldn't get anything but frustration of she tried to figure out the Son of Athena, she looked behind her and spotted Rachel.

In the silence that had the enveloped the living room, it seemed that everyone did their own thing to pass the time through it. Percy, had become lifeless, Malcolm began to devour his book, and Katniss brought herself in her own world of thoughts. Then there was Rachel.

She had a... Unusual way to pass the time, from Katniss' point of view at least.

In her own corner of the living room, Rachel had set up a painting easel and began to splatter globs of red, green, violet and yellow. Literally the girl had been scooping the paint into her hands and slapping it onto the once white parchment. There was absolutely no order or purpose to it yet for some apparent reason, Rachel seemed to have a facial expression of intense effort.

Finally, after a slap of some more red, the redhead sighed in satisfaction and stepped back to admire her artwork. Taking a wet cloth from her side table that held all her untouched brushes and sponges, Rachel noticed the Katniss girl staring at her.

"You like it?" Rachel asked. "Honestly, I don't really, but I got out the idea at least."

"Uh..." Katniss found herself embarrassed at the fact she had been caught staring but she managed to get our some words. "What... What is it... Meant to be?"

Rachel smirked. "It's suppose to me about... Well it depends on how you see it."

"Uh, what?"

Rachel's smirk turned into a smile. "Here!" Rushing forward the redhead pulled Katniss out of her seat ignoring the several complaints and death threats and sat her on Rachel's wooden easel seat.

"What do you see?" Rachel inquired cheerfully.

"Uh... Blots of... Color?" Katniss tried to formulate a answer.

"No! Try again! Think harder about it!"

"I don't know... It looks like it's really bright." Katniss frowned, this girl seemed so much like Effie right now.

"No!" Rachel growled with a smile, "Look harder."

"How-"

"Look!"

Sighing in draft the brunette forcibly started into the plots of color.

It just likes several colors! Blots here, swirls here, hand prints here! What does it mean? God, I hate this. I mean how does this mean anything? It's so bright that the colors hurt my eyes. When I look at two of colors and sometimes it doesn't. Why-

"There you saw it!" Rachel exclaimed with a squeal.

"Uh? Saw what?"

"You started to think how the colors hurt your eyes and some don't!"

"How did you..?"

"Your face says it all." Rachel informed her, "See how the red and green don't do well with each other? They are complete opposites! Same as violet and yellow!"

"And what does this mean? I don't get how-"

"Your thinking too logically! Look at it! Think about it! There are four pairs of colors meant for each other while a other combination of pairs aren't!"

"The red and yellow... And the green and violet?"

"Yes! And the other two pairs?"

"Red and violet... And green and yellow?"

"Yes! But when are they not meant to be paired?"

"Red and green... And yellow and violet."

"Exactly!" Rachel yelled with joy.

"So..?" Katniss asked.

"So..."

"So, What?"

"Think..." Rachel dwindles about her words for a moment. "Think about the moon and the sun. They are opposites. Of course, then again, Artemis and Apollo are utter opposites yet they are twins. Anyways, think of red and green as a couple. There relation ship isn't the best. Why?"

"They're not meant to be?"

"Yep! But what happens when Red and Green meets Yellow and Violet?"

"They separate, because they both found their respective pairs." Katniss answered.

"Yes. It because they found their true love... Their true love."

"So why did you make this?"

"Because..." Rachel's voice turned into a whisper." Because I think Percy and Annabeth, Percy's ex-girlfriend, weren't meant to be, even though they thought so. They tried to hold onto the relationship... Un till you showed up."

"Wait! Did I do something wrong? Was it me who's causing Percy to be like-" Katniss asked a little to loudly.

"Shush!" Rachel put a hand to Katniss' lips. "No! Obviously your not that smart when it comes to love!" She yell whispered.

"Uh...what? Katniss asked utterly confused.

Rachel sighed and mumbled something incoherent. "No. Think about my art. What it had meant."

"Ok..."

"Now think about the relationship Percy and Annabeth had... Un till you showed up."

"I don't... Wait no."

"Uh, yes!" Rachel said, a smile forming on her face.

"No that's not possible!" Katniss whispers more to herself then to Rachel.

"Don't fool yourself girl."

"It doesn't make sense! He just met me! How-"

"It's because your meant to be! No one! And I mean no one, had been able to get this close to him in the last few months since the end of the war!"

"No! I- he- he can't be in love with me!"

"Face it honey! It's the truth." Rachel yell whispered with conviction written all over her face.

"Oh God..."

"Oh and Honey."

"What?" Katniss said with a bitter taste in her mouth. "Just what?"

"It's not God, it's gods."

With that, Rachel stood up and walked out of the front living room and to the entrance lobby, leaving a confused and angry girl trailing after her.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Didn't everyone tell you that there are multiple gods?"

A second after that comment, they had reached the front door.

Rachel's hand went around the door knob as fast and lighting and pulled it open, surprising the black haired boy behind it.

"How did you know I was here?" Nico asked with bewilderment.

"I'm a seer remember? Also... You may want to check up on Percy he is..."

"Got it." Nico's surprised expression turned into a grim outlook.

"Alright then. Nico, welcome to my home. Do whatever the hell you want with it."

**End of Chapter 10**

**Guys, before I begin, Remember this is a outlet story. I'm indeed trying to make a real plot and real characters but it's meant to release the stress and boredom I may get when writing other stories. Take in for Example, Realms Rising: Walls Breaking. I loved the story but I felt like after a while I had to deliver a chapter every week. So my updating time slipped and I slowly began to critique my self way to hard on the chapters. I began to hate myself for the plot holes and terrible character development. That's why I created Gaea's Curse; to help me get around that. But I created this story way to late and I lost interest not just In Realms Rising but the PJO fandom all together. So I decided Id take some time and poke around in other fandoms. As a result I fell in love with the Halo Starwars Crossover fandom. Hence, the Last Son of Earth was written. And because of that story, I am getting re stressed with my writing again. As a result, this is going to be continued. Gaea's Curse is back online as long as I keep writing the Last Son of Earth. So thank you for following this story and being patient. Also forgive any mistakes. I write on my phone.**

**Un till next time,**

**NewWorldFiction**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own PJO or HG.**

**Gaea's curse By NewWorldFiction**

**Chapter 11**

"So, where are we going Nico?" Malcolm asked from across the kitchen table.

"Well there is the Acheron, The Cocytus, The Phlegethon, The Styx, and The Lethe. Five rivers in which this prophecy may be talking about if what you believe may be true. However, if under those assumptions, we have no idea which one of these rivers Katniss will have to wade in. And I don't think anyone wants to take a dip in the Styx, much less the Lethe." Nico informed the heroes as he munched on a cookie.

"Well, can't we just check them all out?" Katniss asked, unaware of how deadly these rivers where.

"No." Nico shot her down. "Unless you want to bathe in the river that causes amnesia. Then if that doesn't work and we don't find this 'darkness,' you will have to repeat the process in the other rivers of fire, sins, pain-"

"Okay I get it." Katniss cut Nico off. "But how do we figure out of it's the right one?"

"Let your instincts decide." Rachel added her piece to the conversation as she looked across the table and directly at Katniss before her eyes darted to the boy with the sea green eyes. "Like Percy did."

Percy didn't respond.

"Well we can't just go in there with a leap of faith. We need information before we take any risks." said Malcolm.

"Well, do you have anything better to suggest?" Rachel questioned the son of Athena.

"No."

"Exactly. Now we don't know if we have any sort of timeline for this quest, but who knows?"

"But what about the Kronos thing?" Percy questioned. The last time anybody saw him was down in Tarturas."

"Another thing you guys are going to have to just go with." Rachel informed. "We have nothing to really go on with this."

Katniss looked around to both Percy and Malcolm who seemed to be in intense thought. _Hey, _Katniss thought, _At least he looks better than before, _upon her inspection of Percy. The boy ha been very quiet and cold ever since the prophecy. Now he was still a little but off from his normal carefree attitude, but Katniss had to admit, she liked him more when he was like this.

But she also hated it. She knew it was nothing but a facade; She saw the real pain he was masking back in the conversation that night she was going to leave. That was something Katniss didn't want to repeat, not like that. She wanted to be at his side to help him other then having a mutual respect.

When did that come up? Katniss knew she had never really cared for people like that other then Gale, his family, and eventually Peeta when she ate those Nightlock berries for him. So why was she suddenly caring for the great Percy Jackson? Rachel had said it was love, but Katniss was sure it was something else; something _deeper._

Katniss felt like she was here to _help _Percy and not love him. But what did she know, right?

"Alright then." Malcolm agreed finally after having a look with Percy, "Now we need to figure out how we're getting there."

"Easy." Nico said, "Let me shadow travel to hollywood. And, after all that's been done in the last few years, my dad wouldn't mind us. Hopefully."

It still caught her off guard how these kids had gods supposedly as their parents. Or one of their parents.

"Are you sure you can carry three people?" Percy asked, showing concern.

Even Katniss could tell that emotion was genuine. Percy would become cold at times, but he still cared for his friends.

"I've improved a lot sincere first shadow travels. I'm stronger and I can guarantee we won't end up in China."

Katniss became puzzled. "China?"

Nico looked at her like she was outright weird until he remembered the predicament she was in. "Oh, uh, it's just a country on the other side of the world. No need to really go there, unless you won't to get your butt handed to you by some Chinese g- never mind I'm not suppose to say that. Uh could we get going? I have a feeling like I'm about to be hit by a lawn mower."

Everybody looked at Nico confused, but they got it. Or, they hope Katniss understood as well. "Well, let's go then before... Nico gets hit by a lawn mower?" Malcolm spoke still somewhat puzzled, however none the less, leaving it behind. If Nico thought he was going to be hit by a lawn mower, let him do what he feels necessary. All demigods have to trust another demigod when someone talks like that.

Leaping out of his seat, Nico looked like he was ready to go, if the panic was anything to go by. "Let's go!"

Taking off to the front door Nico lined up to be the first through the door, waiting for everybody else to file into the lobby.

As they were getting ready to go, Rachel grabbed Katniss by the shoulder. "Be safe, okay?"

Surprised by the statement, Katniss nodded. "I will."

"Good" Rachel replied as Nico opened the deadbolt of the door. "And make sure Percy doesn't do anything insane."

"Let's go!" Nico yelled, referring to Katniss.

"Alright! I will Rachel."

Marching up to the demigods that were leaving, she gave one last glance at Rachel who seemed to be fine with watching them from the staircase they had come down from.

It was kinda of sad. She didn't feel like a friend, but more like a mother seeing her children go off. It was bittersweet.

Opening the door wide open, Nico took a step out the door in front everybody and onto the porch. Immediately after, Nico's head turned to the right in horror, but was unable to react fast enough as a red lawn mower game into view for a split second for all those still inside, and collided with Nico sending the two out of view. But the crashing and eventually groans of pain were easily audible.

Percy sighed. "Malcolm, get me the nectar."

* * *

><p>Some time later, after a lot of bandaging for Nico, and a short fight with a lawn mower stu capable at soaring toward Nico, They were outside, on the front lawn.<p>

"Ready Nico asked?" As everybody held their arms in a circle.

"Yep." Percy said while Malcolm nodded.

Katniss didn't have time to respond or even question why 'shadow travel' required them to have their hands together and waiting in Nico.

But she wouldn't have time to question that, when Nico looked at her as if for confirmation and grinned.

Then, Katniss saw the darkest black she had ever seen and felt the coldest she had ever been.

**End of Chapter 11**

**You know what? I suck. This story had gain so much popularity and I've let all of you down. I never realized it was on the second page for favorited fics. But now that I found out... I feel like a jerk to leave you guys hanging. Sadly, just with the way writers block can be and how Uncle Rick ended the BoO with that anti climatic end with Gaea... It's hard to stay on top of this. But, I can give you some chapters here and now. I'll try to finish this within 2015. But if any of you write fanfic, or attempted to, you know the struggle. Anyways, thank you for staying with me. Thank you for still reading this. It means a lot.**

**- NewWorldFiction**


End file.
